<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Impurities by Sphylor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24439396">Impurities</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sphylor/pseuds/Sphylor'>Sphylor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Just Roll With It (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Mention of blood, eyebrow slit, fight, how the fuck do you write physical conflict?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:07:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>757</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24439396</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sphylor/pseuds/Sphylor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sylnan gets into a fight with an old bully.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Impurities</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is so shittily written. i'm very tired. ENJoY!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sylnan had not realised that he was being followed until he heard snickering from behind him. He just wanted to get back to the factory so that he could wallow in his misery like he had done every night since… well since he had been abandoned yet again. </p>
<p>“Look, buddy, I don’t have time for this right now,” he had said as he turned around to meet eyes with his follower. Wendell’s small, pig-like eyes locked with Sylnan’s. Out of all the people Sylnan never wanted to see again Wendell was at the top of that list. His and Br’aad’s life at the orphanage had been made into living hell by this jerk and his posse. </p>
<p>“Fancy meeting you down here, pixie,” the large man in front of him spat out with venom, “i thought that at least by now the Wharf would have taken you,”</p>
<p>“Well then you obviously thought wrong then didn’t you.” When he was younger, the half-elf would have probably replied with something equally as scathing but Sylnan wasn’t a kid anymore; winning petty child squabbles wasn’t his main priority. </p>
<p>“I would have thought that at least someone in this shithole would have been kind enough to sort out those ears of yours,” </p>
<p>Grinning madly, Wendell pulled a dagger out from a sheath on his belt. His eyes gleamed in the dark, making him look deranged and unhinged. Sylnan didn’t doubt that he was either of those things but he had lived in the wharf long enough to not be afraid in these situations. </p>
<p>“I heard that your pathetic brother left you,”</p>
<p>Sylnan remained silent.</p>
<p>“I wouldn’t blame him. And anyway, it's one less impurity staining the city,”</p>
<p>Anger slowly began to bubble. Impurities were they? </p>
<p>“Don’t talk about my brother like that.”</p>
<p>Sylnan grasped the handle of his rapier, the fury inside of him beginning to reach boiling point. He and Br’aad may not have left off on easy terms but they were still brothers; he wasn’t going to stand around and let someone talk shit about the only family he had left.</p>
<p>Wendell charged forward towards Sylnan, who sidestepped out of the way just time. The large, pig-like man skidded to a halt a foot or so behind him. </p>
<p>He snarled at the half-elf as he turned to make another attack. Sylnan was quicker, however, and before Wendell could strike he swiped his rapier. It met his attacker’s middle, causing a sizable tear in his shirt. </p>
<p>Sylnan could see that Wendell was going in for another attack and so tried to duck out of the way. At the same time Wendell thrust his dagger upwards.</p>
<p>He felt something connect with his left eyebrow, causing him to drop his rapier. It clattered to the ground somewhere next to him. </p>
<p>Sylnan was now on all fours. Opening one eye he saw a splatter of blood on the ground before he received a kick to the side. He collapsed to the ground, the wind knocked out of him.</p>
<p>“Do you want me to sort out those ears for you?” he growled as he kicked Sylnan’s head again for good measure. His foot connected with the half-elf’s jaw.</p>
<p>Sylnan’s vision was beginning to go blurry, partly due to the blood running down from his eyebrow into his eyes. Everything ached and he didn’t have the energy to pull himself back up.</p>
<p>Wendell knelt down besides him, pressing the side of his dagger against the tip of one of Sylnan’s ears. The metal was smooth and cool.</p>
<p>“Now lets see, how should we do this,” Wendell taunted.</p>
<p>Mustering all of his strength, Sylnan sent a fist up towards Wendell’s pig face, knocking him out.</p>
<p>After a few moments of heavy breathing, he pulled himself into a sitting position. Sylnan put a hand to his forehead. When he removed it there was a streak of blood on his palm. He guessed that, once it healed, he would have a permanent eyebrow slit. </p>
<p>His fist made contact with the ground as he slammed it down in fury; he regretted it immediately. How could he have expected himself to look out for and protect Br’aad when he couldn’t even do the same for himself. </p>
<p>He stood up and stared down at the unconscious body that lay at his feet. There was nothing that he could do for him now and even if there was he wouldn’t do it. It was up to the Wharf what happened to him now and Sylnan knew that whatever happened, it wouldn’t be pleasant.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This came from everyone on the JRWI discord server trying to get Condi to give himself an eyebrow slit after Bizly and Narwhal had done so. i'm still waiting btw. you better do it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>